


Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, angst? don't know them - Freeform, incredibly soft and mushy, takes place a couple years post-finale, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "“What’s this about, then?”Scott is already facing him. He takes a deep breath. Then, “let’s get married.”Theo blinks. He… Didn’t hear that correctly, right?“What?” He asks and his voice comes out in a whisper.“I mean, do you want to get married?”Theo blinks again, “now?” His heart is beating faster, he knows Scott can hear it, but he thinks in the circumstances, his lack of control can be forgiven. And, when he pays attention, he hears Scott’s heart going just as fast. And he smells nervous. But excited too.“In Las Vegas.”So Scott really doesn’t want to gamble."
Relationships: Scott McCall/Theo Raeken
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Oh, kiss me, beneath the milky twilight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "In the middle of the war against Monroe Scott and Theo decide to get married in a drive-through ceremony in Vegas because they're tired of almost watching one another die and just want to put a ring on it" because it spoke spiritually to me.
> 
> This is dedicated to all the sceo enablers on the TW Discord - y'all know who you are.

Theo and Scott have been on the road for some time when Scott suddenly says, “we’re close to Las Vegas.”

Theo, in the driver’s seat, glances quickly at him with a smirk, “yeah. You wanna go gambling?”

“No,” Scott replies and leaves it at that. Theo turns to him again; can’t really afford to not give the road attention, not at the speed they’re going. Still, Scott must have brought it up for a reason.

“Can you pull over?”

“Why?” Theo turns to Scott with a frown, confused on what’s going on.

“I wanna talk to you about something. But I don’t think it’s a good idea to have this conversation at seventy miles an hour.”

Theo keeps glancing between Scott and the road in front of him. It’s not exactly like the highway is packed, but at this speed, even they would get severely injured in a car accident.

“Okay,” he finally says, starts looking for the first exit, knows there’s no point in trying to needle Scott into having a conversation he’s decided he’s not having right now.

Theo can’t help but to turn to Scott as he drives, slowing down, but Scott is either looking ahead or out the window. He looks about as relaxed as he did when they left Oregon early afternoon the previous day.

Finally, Theo gets off the highway, though he doesn’t bother going into town, simply parks at the first free space he finds. He turns off the car, then turns on his seat so that he’s facing Scott.

“What’s this about, then?”

Scott is already facing him. He takes a deep breath. Then, “let’s get married.”

Theo blinks. He… Didn’t hear that correctly, right?

“What?” He asks and his voice comes out in a whisper.

“I mean, do you want to get married?”

Theo blinks again, “now?” His heart is beating faster, he knows Scott can hear it, but he thinks in the circumstances, his lack of control can be forgiven. And, when he pays attention, he hears Scott’s heart going just as fast. And he smells nervous. But excited too.

“In Las Vegas.”

So Scott really doesn’t want to gamble.

Theo doesn’t know what to say. This isn’t… This is definitely not something he thought he’d be hearing anytime soon, if ever.

For almost two years, he and Scott have been going all over the country trying to tell different supernatural creatures about Monroe’s threat, at the same time they try and gather more information on her movements, but they haven’t been… together for more than one.

“We’re barely twenty,” Theo starts, even though in the big scheme of things, that’s probably not important. Scott just raises an eyebrow, so Theo changes tracks. “Why do you want to get married? Why now?”

“Because we might die at any time,” Scott says, earnest.

“Oh,” Theo says and finally does force his heart back to its normal rhythm.

“Hey, don’t,” Scott says, reaching forward with an arm, touching Theo’s cheek with his fingers, who can’t help but to close his eyes at it. “Don’t hide from me. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

Theo opens his eyes, opens his mouth, but closes it before saying what’s on his mind.

But Scott, of course, doesn’t say anything to try and force the words out of Theo’s mouth. He just keeps looking, keeps touching, keeps waiting. And Theo knows that if he does decide to keep quiet that the only thing that will happen will be Scott’s lips turning down. He won’t like it, but he won’t force Theo to speak.

So Theo swallows. “I don’t… I don’t want to get married just because we might die.”

“Oh,” Scott says, frowns, then starts pulling his hand away but Theo, now bolstered, grabs it, interlacing their fingers.

“I mean… I don’t want you to marry me simply because being married is on your… bucket-list or whatever, and I’m convenient.”

“Theo…” Scott starts then leans forward to kiss him. It’s quick, but passionate. “I want to marry you because I love you.”

“But… Here? In Vegas? Away from your family and everyone you love and who loves you?”

“I do want to get married and have a big party with everyone. But we both know that not everyone will look at it gladly. And I want… I want our wedding to be just about us two. I’m not ashamed, Theo. I just want one day where all I feel is happiness.”

“With me,” Theo says and it’s supposed to be a question, but it doesn’t come out that way.

Scott smiles softly, kisses him again, this time lets it linger. When he leans back, he leaves just enough space between them so they can look at each other without going cross-eyed.

“Yes, Theo, with you. I love you, you make me happy and I want to marry you.”

Theo stares, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Scott would notice it, he’d pinch his skin. This can’t actually be happening, can it?

“We don’t have to get married, obviously. If you don’t want to-”

“I do,” Theo says and Scott stops. Theo takes a breath and repeats himself, in a tone that leaves no room for arguments. “I do want to marry you.”

Scott smiles and he truly does look happy, even though the circumstances aren’t exactly the best.

He’s postponed going to college twice and who knows if he’ll have to do it again. The two of them are living on either Derek’s or Argent’s funds, though Theo does some freelancing translating work when he can.

Theo doesn’t even have an official address right now. And he has a hard time imagining Ms. McCall opening her house to him, married to her son or not.

But just the thought… _Married_ … It makes all those worries seem, if not unimportant, at least not urgent.

“Let’s get married in Vegas,” Theo says and this time, when Scott kisses him, he throws himself at him, Theo ending up bumping against the car door. But he just laughs against Scott’s lips.

Eventually, though, he forces himself away. “Come on, we still have a long drive away.”

“I’m gonna research what we need.”

“A wedding license? Don’t those usually take some time?”

Scott frowns, already taking out his cell. “It doesn’t look that hard in films.”

Theo can’t help it; he laughs.

“I think we both know reality isn’t exactly like fiction.”

Scott pouts at him and this time, Theo is the one to reach forward and put a hand on his cheek. He leans forward to put their foreheads together, then nuzzles their noses together.

“I wouldn’t mind waiting a few hours, anyway.”

“Why?”

“Because then I get to have you as my fiancé for a few hours,” Theo says and Scott laughs. Theo leans back and Scott’s eyes are glinting, but he doesn’t even have to smell his chemo signals to know they’re happy tears; the smile that’s almost breaking Scott’s face in half easily gives that way.

“You’re so corny.”

“Wait until you hear my vows.”

“Oh, we’re doing personal vows?” Scott asks, still smiling, like he can’t imagine not doing it. Right now, Theo is having a hard time not breaking out in silly giggles either.

“It’s like you said; this is just for us. So yes, I’m doing my own vows.”

Scott stares at him for a couple seconds, then kisses him again. “God, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Theo returns, easily. “Now, come on, back on the road.”

“Yes, sir,” Scott says, leans back on his seat and Theo turns on the ignition. They’re supposed to be on their way back to California, not to Beacon Hills, but a similar small town, where there’s been rumors Monroe is trying to get its folk to pick up arms against the supernatural. But getting there a couple days later than planned… It won’t change much.

Theo drives them back to the highway, Scott going through google pages as much as his data allows him. Theo can’t help but to switch his attention between the road ahead and him. His _fiancé_.

.

When they get to Vegas, it’s already past ten pm and they don’t even have a hotel booked. Still, Theo goes and parks not too far away from the Marriage License Bureau, since it’s open until midnight.

As they walk, Theo makes some quick math in his head, then tells Scott to let him pay for everything.

“Why?” Scott asks, frowning.

“I don’t want Derek or Argent to see the bank extracts and know where we’ve been.”

“They couldn’t get here fast enough to stop us. If they were even interested in that,” Scott finishes and sure, Derek probably wouldn’t try to stop them, but Argent? Yeah, Theo doesn’t trust him.

“I have enough money, don’t worry.”

Scott frowns, “I guess it’s stupid to get married without even having a job.”

“Are you having second thoughts?” Theo asks, tries to keep his voice as normal as possible. Now that they decided to get married… Well, he really wants to do it. But certainly not if Scott has doubts.

“No, not second thoughts. Just… This isn’t how I imagined getting married. I mean, the being in the middle of a war. Not you. I don’t have any second or third or fourth or whatever thoughts about you. Just first.”

“Yeah?” Theo asks, smiling.

“Yeah, like I love you. So let’s do this.”

Theo stops Scott before he can continue walking, turning him back towards him. “You sure?”

“Theo, I love you. And I want to be your husband.”

Theo swallows. _Husband_. It’s not a word he’s ever really considered, not in relation to himself.

“Come on, let’s go get a wedding license.”

“And then we find a chapel?”

“No. Then we’ll find a hotel and have dinner and sleep. And tomorrow we’ll spend the day doing touristy stuff in Vegas, as fiancés. And at night we’ll get married.”

Theo smiles, leans forward to kiss Scott, sighs against his lips as he lets go. Like he’s dropping a weight off his shoulders.

The Bureau isn’t hard to find and luckily, on a Tuesday night in mid-May there doesn’t seem to be all that many people interested in getting quickly hitched in Vegas. Films really shouldn’t be trusted.

They show all the documents they have to and then pay and at a quarter to midnight, leave the building hand in hand, Scott carrying a wedding license on the other. _Their_ wedding license.

They haven’t walked more than a few feet before Theo is pulling Scott towards him, crashing their mouths together.

This feels like a dream. The kind you don’t want to wake up from.

Scott puts his arms around him and Theo never wants to let him go. And he doesn’t have to, he realizes. Once they’re married, they’re legally bound.

“Should I take your surname?” Theo asks, suddenly leaning back. Scott looks dazedly at him for a couple seconds, then blinks.

“Is that… Is that something you want?”

“I don’t know. It’s not like I’m attached to the Raeken name. But your parents probably wouldn’t like it.”

“I asked my mom once why she kept the McCall surname, why she didn’t go back to Delgado. She said it was because it was my name too. So whether they’d like you to have that name or not… It’s mine too. And I’d be honored if you chose it. But only if you want it. Raeken isn’t all that bad…”

Theo laughs at the way Scott is clearly trying to hide a grimace.

“You’re the True Alpha Scott McCall. You can’t just change your surname.”

“I would, for you.”

Theo immediately softens at that. “I don’t want you to change your name.”

“And you don’t have to take mine if you don’t want to. Besides, you don’t have to do it right now.”

Theo nods, goes to walk away, but this time it’s Scott who pulls him back, looking seriously at him. “Hey, I only don’t want you to make a rushed decision. I would love it if you took my name; everyone else’s thoughts about it be damned.”

Theo nods, smiles, then kisses Scott. “I know.”

“Good,” Scott says and then they finally start moving. They end up at a cheap hotel; not so cheap that they can’t smell it’s regularly clean, but certainly nothing five-stars. But Theo doesn’t actually have that much money to spend and he’s keeping a big portion of it for something Scott seems to have forgotten about: the rings.

Their evening is relaxed. They leave the hotel after booking a room for two nights to go find some 24-hours diner still open to eat, then go back to it, too exhausted to do anything besides get undressed and fall asleep.

.

Las Vegas is… well, it’s Las Vegas. Theo hadn’t really known much about the city before coming; only what pretty much anyone knows about it: that it has lots of casinos. And that strangers apparently get married there all the time to then wake up the next morning having forgotten all about it.

So it’s quite the surprise to find out that there are tiny cities inside it. There’s a Statue of Liberty, an Eiffel Tower, a Grand Canal… Somehow, Theo and Scott manage to see all that, and then visit a Madame Tussauds as well, even though neither of them even recognizes half the celebrities inside. But Scott says it’s what you do when in Vegas and Theo doesn’t see a reason to argue.

Besides, it is kind of fun; some of those statues really do look scarily like people. Others… Not so much.

They leave the Bellagio Fountains for after dinner, so they can see them with the lights on.

“This is where I should have proposed,” Scott says, the colorful lights playing on his face.

_Proposed_. Theo knows that is exactly what Scott did, that this is, in fact, a quick stop on their way to a chapel – one with an Elvis because why the hell not – for the two of them to get married, but there’s still a part of him that can’t quite believe it. He imagines that even in the morning, with a paper signed, stupid selfies on their cells and rings on their fingers, he’ll still have a hard time believing this is reality.

“Hey, what are you thinking?” Scott asks, with a soft look in his eyes.

“That I can’t believe this. That we’re getting married.”

Scott’s face, if possibly, goes even softer.

“You’re… You’re good. Of course you deserve to fall in love and get married and get a white-picket fence house and 2.5 kids. But me…” Scott looks like he wants to stop him, but he keeps quiet, for which Theo is eternally grateful for. These might not be the words Scott wants to hear, but he’d never stop Theo from expressing them. “I’m trying to be better, but that’s not going to erase all I’ve done.”

“No, it’s not. But it’s not like I’m perfect either,” Theo snorts and Scott sends him a glare, halfway between a mocking one and not. “Do you want a list of all my mistakes?”

Theo almost says something along the lines of _like not folding your socks?_ but knows this isn’t the moment, so he just keeps quiet.

“God, Theo, sometimes… Sometimes I don’t want to get out of bed, because all I can think is of everything I fucked up. And sometimes I can’t see the point of all we’re doing, because even if we stop Monroe, there’ll be other hunters, other threats.”

Theo opens his mouth – doesn’t even know what to say – but Scott raises a hand to stop him, though he’s no longer glaring, just looking softly at Theo. “But I do get up. And sometimes I have a good day, and sometimes it’s not as good. But with you… you make my days better. And I’m not saying this to put a weight on you, like you have to make them better. I’m just saying I’m happy with you. With who you are; and you’re only this person because of everything you’ve done and gone through. So you, trying to do better… I think it’s pretty good.”

Theo swallows, feels like his throat has dried out. There are tears in the corners of his eyes, but he blinks to stop them from falling. Then he laughs.

“Was that part of your vows?”

Scott laughs too, freely. “Maybe a bit. The part about you making my days better.”

Theo is still chuckling as he says, “I guess I should share part of mine too. Being with you… Is the happiest I’ve ever been. And I don’t say this to put weight on you either. Just so you know how I feel. And that’s like…” He blinks rapidly. “I don’t even know. I don’t think there are words to express how much I love you and how happy I am to be here, with you.”

Then he smiles, suddenly has an idea and takes out the box he has in his pocket. Opens it, showing off the two silver bands’ inside.

“So, Scott McCall, will you marry me?”

Scott is smiling, “yes, I will marry you.”

Theo leans forward to kiss him. “Let’s go so I can put a ring on your finger. Because I like it.”

Scott has to stop kissing him so he can keep laughing. When it seems obvious he’s not stopping anytime soon, Theo joins him.

There’s still a part of him that doesn’t quite believe this is reality. But, God, he’s going to make sure it is.


End file.
